Boulevard des cœurs brisés
by sidnxy
Summary: Midorikawa vient d'avoir 18 ans, il quitte le conford de sa chambre d'orphelin pour découvrir le centre-ville, là où tout et rien à la fois peut arriver, là où les souvenirs ne se font pas prier pour vous attaquer de plein fouet.


L'été était passé à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'aucun des orphelins du Sun Garden n'avaient eu le temps de profiter de ces libres vacances ensoleillées. Les écrans de portables affichaient la date au premier septembre, jour de l'anniversaire d'un des aînés, l'un des plus apprécié de tous. Aujourd'hui, Midorikawa Ryuuji fêtait sa 18ème bougie en compagnie de tous ses amis d'enfance, ceux avec qui il avait refait sa vie, vécu les plus grands moments de sa jeunesse. Ce jour signait aussi son départ tant redouté.

 _« Mido' tu vas vraiment partir ? »_ Dit une voix claire, aiguë de la jeune enfant qui le considérait presque comme un grand frère.

 _« Je reviendrais, Hana, je serrais pas loin... »_

 _« Pas loin du tout. »_ Renchérit une voix parmi toutes celles des enfants et futurs adultes.

L'homme qui venait de prendre la parole se tenait droit, fier, avait porté en un clin d'œil toute l'attention sur lui. Certains arboraient un grand sourire à la vue du roux, d'autres restaient étonnés voir choqués de le voir poser un pied ici après autant de temps. Le tout jeune adulte se retourna en reconnaissant cette voix si nostalgique, les yeux écarquillés. Aucun mot ne s'échappait de ses cordes vocales et le seul réflexe qu'il eut fut de sauter sur son ami d'enfance qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une bonne -et trop longue- année. Hiroto le réceptionna avec le même calme que toutes les autres fois, le même sourire doux devant lequel n'importe quel être humain fonderait, et la même agilité, bien habitué aux débordements d'énergie de Ryuuji.

Une accolade amicale puis leur regards qui se croisaient avec toute la joie d'enfin se revoir. La soirée reprit normalement son court, les enfants d'un côté, les adolescents de l'autre, et enfin Midorikawa et Hiroto qui avaient une vue sur tout ce beau monde réunis pour l'anniversaire du plus jeune des deux. Un silence pesait au dessus d'eux, aucun n'osait élever la voix, poser les questions, les _''Comment tu vas depuis le temps ?''_ , _''Tu fais quoi de ta vie maintenant ?''_ , _''Et la santé ? Les amours ?''_. Non, ils étaient encore bien trop jeunes et insouciants, du moins d'apparence, pour se laisser aller à une telle ambiance vieillotte.

 _« Tu voulais dire quoi par_ _''Pas loin du tout''_ _, Hiroto ? »_ Osa enfin questionner le tout juste majeur. Nouveau silence, le temps que les mots montent à l'esprit du roux, qu'il pose son regard vert surnaturel sur celui sombre et pétillant de son ami.

 _« Tu vas venir habiter avec moi. »_ Répondit-il simplement. _« C'est... une demande de Père. »_ Et il se tût devant la mine interrogative du garçon.

Et les nouvelles questions silencieuses reprirent. Chacun était occupé à calmer ses propres pensées, son propre esprit. Midorikawa ne savait comment prendre la nouvelle, il n'était pas contre, loin de lui l'idée de refuser de cohabiter avec son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Lui comptait continuer ses études d'art, enchaîner avec un petit travail à temps partiel pour régler son loyer, vivre dans un petit 25m². Il était dans ses projets d'habiter tout proche de l'orphelinat, perdu dans la montagne. Et son ami venait comme une fleur lui annoncer qu'il allait vivre à ses côtés dans le centre ville surpeuplé, angoissant, mais surtout, très coûteux.

 _« J'ai pas l'argent pour vivre à Inazuma, tu le sais ça ? »_

 _« Qui a dit que tu allais payer ? »_

 _« Hiroto ! Je peux pas dépendre de ton argent, déjà que tu veux me faire vivre avec toi ! »_ S'indigna le plus jeune.

 _« C'était une question rhétorique, t'attendras de finir tes études pour financer quoique ce soit, en attendant, je t'épaule. »_

Avec le calme d'un sage et un sourire qui paraissait bien plus mesquin que voulu, il clôtura la courte conversation d'une manière presque forcée. Ils se connaissaient assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, quand le Kiyama décidait de quelque chose, on en discutait pas là-dessus. Ce soir, Midorikawa ferrait ses valises, viderait sa chambre individuelle, et le lendemain, à l'aube, la luxueuse voiture de sport le déposera chez son nouveau chez-lui, dans l'air invivable du centre.

 _« Joyeux anniversaire, Ryuuji. »_

La phrase fusa dans l'air, et sans attendre la moindre réponse de la part du concerné, il s'était éclipsé de la grande salle, de l'établissement même pour être exact, retournant dans son appartement emprunt de solitude. Laissant pour seul son ami qui, comme toujours et cela depuis des années, se demandait pourquoi Hiroto l'abandonnait chaque fois que Père apparaissait au coin de la pièce.


End file.
